We talked about this
by lizzieBdarcy
Summary: "Vis, we talked about this." With that one sentence, Wanda reminds her friend of past embarrassments and all he's learned. But what exactly led to that conversation? I OWN NOTHING, THIS IS BASED OFF CIVIL WAR AND THERE WILL PROBABLY BE FLUFF
1. Chapter 1

**Seriously, that little conversation between Wanda and Vision in Civil War was just BEGGING for a backstory. This probably won't be a super long one, a few chapters at most I think but I thought it would be interesting to see what led to Wanda Maximoff having to teach Vision about personal space.**

" _Vis, we've talked about this."_

" _But- the door was open so I thought.."_

Even in her rotten mood, Wanda Maximoff smiled at the memory. Vision might be an omnipotent being, but he was completely clueless when it came to the nuisances of personal boundaries. Curled up on her bed and laying in complete darkness, she wondered if he might repeat his earlier mistake. Part of her even hoped he would.

The nights were the worst. During the day, she could keep busy. Chat with the other avengers, practice using her telepathy, spar with steve or write a letter to Clint. But at night, while Tony spent hours on end in his lab and Vision simulated sleep, the memories were a torment that refused to ease. If she closed her eyes, she could conjure up an image of her brother, but the thought of him alone often hurt enough to send her telepathy spiking. When _that_ happened, all sorts of things could be damaged unintentionally. She'd already caused a small earthquake, projected nightmares at Tony, accidentally shocked Vision and broken enough glasses and windows to fill a small boutique.

For weeks after Pietro's death, she'd kept to herself. Sleep only came when her body had forced itself to get rest after being up for days on end. Clint looked after her, had even brought her to his farm where she actually could breathe, but her mourning was all consuming and her grief forever changing the girl she'd been.

Because of this, she hadn't often gone out of her way to try and build friendships. Black Widow seemed to accept her because of Clint and Steve was a sweetheart to everyone. Working with them, training hard to make something of herself, to be the hero Pietro had died as, was what kept her going.

Maybe it had been this sort of loneliness that led to her relationship with Vision. For as smart as they both were, as powerful and battle ready, in some senses they were still only children. He quietly followed her about Avengers Tower, always there but never in the way. Having had Pietro by her side everyday of her life,the comfort Vision's silent presence gave was immense. It filled in her cracks enough that she could function, even smile again. The pair was never too far from one another and that was just fine with Wanda.

 **Of course, in hindsight, that was probably why the issue of privacy became such a big deal.**

 **Having just finished up** **a sparring session with Natasha, Wanda was eager for a hot shower and an afternoon nap.** As soon as she got to her room, she stripped down, breathing a sigh of relief as she pulled away clothes sticky with sweat. Shivering happily in the privacy of her air conditioned bedroom, Wanda had just grabbed herself a fresh towel when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Miss Maximoff, I am pleased to find you in your quarters, I wondered if you might be able to- Oh. I've interrupted something?"

Beet red and scrambling to get herself covered, Wanda used her telepathy to throw a tee shirt at Vision's curious gaze. "Vision! You- what in the hell do you think you're doing?! You cannot- I'm _naked_." She hissed,wrapping her bedspread around her body. His head poked through the hole of the tee-shirts opening, eyes all innocence and plainly confused.

"Were you engaging in sexual intercourse?"

" _What?!_ "

"I note that your breathing is rapid, your cheeks flushed and you're nude so I assumed-"

"God I- _No."_

"It's a normal human behavior and I've noted your fond familiarity with Captain Rogers-"

"Vision that- Steve is... No. No, I- I was preparing to take a shower. I've just come from training with Natasha."

He considered this, eyes flitting back and forth as he went through the memories filed away in his mind and nodded in understanding.

"Because your skin exudes sweat to cool itself when you exercise, you now must cleanse yourself to rid it of the oils left behind and soothe aching muscles. I understand. I will ask for your assistance at a more convenient time." He disappeared back through the wall, leaving Wanda to gape behind him.

And that was only the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: My bath buddy

**So is there not a category for Civil war or what? Just wondering. Also, if any of my lovely little Darcy's think there is some awkward entering of the bubble moments Vis and Wanda should experience, review and lemme know!**

 **Chapter 2: My bath buddy**

As a special treat to herself, Wanda made space in her life for a luxuriously long soak once a week. Living in Avengers Tower had some major advantages and a never ending supply of hot water was one of them.

She ran the water until the bathroom was steaming, as hot as she could stand it and pinned her hair up. She'd also been meaning to get some essential oils or bubble bath but had yet to do so. The hot water and lights dimmed would have to be good enough for now.

With a soft sigh she settled into the water, eyes drifting shut while the tension oozed out of her body. The built in sound system played one of her playlists on shuffle, providing quiet background noise. She let herself drift, the smile giving way to tears as she released the pent up emotions of this week.

Such a release was a luxury, one Wanda often couldn't afford. With her powers and emotions so closely intertwined, a bout of crying or a fit of anger could have serious, even deadly, repercussions.

"Miss Maximoff, the food Mr. Stark sent for has been delivered. Shall I place it in the oven to keep warm?"

Water sloshed over the sides of the tub as she bolted up, blinking irritably at the man peering down at her.

"I didn't hear your knock." She replied. He pointed opposite her. "I came through the wall so as not to disturb you." He answered helpfully. Wanda had half a mind to order him out, she could always reheat her take out, when she noticed his studious gaze fixed on her chest.

"Was there anything else?" Wanda asked pointedly. He started, as though he had been so fixated that he'd forgotten she was more than a lab sample. Uninvited, he sat on the edge of the tub while Wanda discretely covered herself with a wash cloth.

"Might I ask why you engage in this ritual?" Her lips quirked. "If I went without bathing for awhile, I'm sure you'd have your answer." His thoughtful frown deepened. "I recognize the need humans have for good hygiene. However, I've also noted that you take a shower to cleanse yourself after each sparring match or training session. Never a bath. This is… different."

Again he was watching her with that same intensity. Since his "birth" Vision had made it clear he was a vast and endless resource of knowledge. Yet when it came to understanding humans and their behavior, he was utterly clueless.

Perhaps that was why he was now watching her as though she were a puzzle he had yet to solve.

"I use it as a means of relaxation." She explained. His head tilted. "The bathing?" Wanda shook her head, smiling at his confusion. "In instances like this, I only soak. I might shave perhaps. Or clean myself with a wash cloth. But the intention is to relax my body and mind."

Vision processed this information at his usual high speed before his eyes met hers yet again. "Why does it not work now?"

Wanda was at a loss. How had he known something was amiss? "There are times the effect takes longer. That's all." She sunk lower into the water, hoping he would drop the subject and leave.

He didn't.

"You've been crying Miss Maximoff. I hardly think that would imply a relaxed state of mind." She tried for a smile but barely managed a grimace. "Probably because I'm lacking in the good bath department. I had meant to go to the store but there never seems to be time for such things."

He thought this over and then stood suddenly. "Thank you for these new insights. I will see to it that your dinner retains its heat. Please enjoy the rest of your ritual Miss Maximoff."

She had no time to formulate a reply, as he was already leaving through the wall yet again.

 **When her next chance for a bath rolled around, Wanda was seriously considering skipping it all together.**

This had been the week from hell and she was 100 percent done. Her sparring sessions with Natasha had been sloppy at best, Tony and Pepper had kept her up late in the night with their fighting, both Clint _and_ Laura were unavailable for lunch or a chat and Steve was both moody and distant.

They'd also had more than a few jobs requiring The Avengers, one of which ended with a child dying in her arms and just today one leaving her with a concussion that messed with her telepathy. Head aching, eyes hot and pricking with tears, Wanda wasn't sure whether to have a meltdown or find some Villains to mentally smash into oblivion.

A trail of clothes was left behind as she went towards her bathroom, thinking she could at least grab a quick shower if nothing else. It was not to be, however, as Vision (yet again) manifested in front of her. Too tired to jump and too irritated to be embarrassed, she simply folded her arms in front of her.

"You needed something?"

Had she not known better, she might have said the synthezoid was nervous. He shifted from one foot to the other, mid air, and adjusted something draped over one arm.

"I wondered if I might request your assistance. You see, after our recent talk concerning the purpose of a bath, I noted that yours seemed to fall short of the desired result. I've done extensive research and wondered if you might be willing to help further my understanding."

Wanda very nearly said no. She was in no mood to be subjected to experiments again and for all she knew, it might make her nightmares worse. But something in his demeanor reassured the telepath that this "assistance" she'd be providing probably wouldn't do that.

"Why not? How can I help?" She asked, a weary smile taking over her features. Vision's movements became jerky, he did a little two steps back, one step forward dance in his excitement.

"Excellent. If you would put this on please?" He offered the garment he'd been holding, a long silk kimono in black with red blossoms hand painted onto it's surface. "I've noticed your penchant for these colors and so I tried to keep in line with that pattern." He explained. Her lips turned up in a smile a bit more genuine and her finger turned in a circle. When he frowned in confusion she sighed.

"Turn around please."

Still appearing lost, he did as she requested. "I've seen your bare form multiple times now.. This makes you uncomfortable?" Wanda slipped into the robe, relishing the feel of silk against her skin. "It's not exactly my first choice for a conversation, no. You can look now."

He turned and she almost laughed at how stunned he seemed to be. Trust Vision, having seen her naked, to be shocked by how a garment lay. "Does it look so terrible?" He smiled, almost shyly, and turned to walk to the bathroom. "Not at all. This way please."

When she stepped into the en suite, Wanda was struck completely speechless. The air was heady with scented candles that had been lit, there was a large basket of assorted bath bombs, oils and bubble bath, and a classical piece she recognized as one of Vision's favorites was gently trilling in the background.

"If you would put this beneath your tongue? I require your temperature." He offered a thermometer, nodding in satisfaction when it beeped and he could see the results. This done, he started up the bath water, running it and adjusting until it's heat had reached the level he wanted.

"The ideal temperature for a bath would be two degrees above your own." Vision explained. He then picked up the basket on the sink, showing her the goodies within. "My research suggested an assortment of additions can provide the most restful experience. I've found bath bombs, which are completely safe and, as it turns out, not real bombs in various scents and types. I've also gathered bubble bath, which appears to be the most common in this regard." He studied a bottle, frowning thoughtfully.

"This particular type smells of.. Orchids and honey. I've also fetched one that is 'warm vanilla sugar', sweet pea blossom and.. Ocean breeze." He continued rifling through, showing her essential oils and bath salts before she gently took the basket away.

"The orchids will be fine."

"Of course."

He poured in a lavish amount, swirling it into the steaming water so that you couldn't see the water for the bubbles. Unbidden, he turned his back to her, making the teen laugh when he circled his finger in the air.

"I've amused you?"

She shrugged out of the robe, hanging it and sliding into her prepared bath.

"You have. Thank you Vision."

Once he was certain she was covered, he turned back and perched lightly on the edge of the tub. "I've also procured a plush robe, this can be worn once you're through. Miss Maximoff.. I must thank you for the allowances made this evening. I hope I haven't… overstepped."

Eyes closed and head tipped back against a bath pillow (another 'addition') Wanda smiled.

"Vision.. You've seen me naked more than once now. I think you can begin to call me Wanda."

The synthezoid stammered bashfully, then offered a hesitant smile.

"Alright… Wanda. But you must call me- I'm not sure. My name is not- I have no surname, so I suppose we're already speaking with familiarity."

Wanda opened one eye, sneaking a peek to watch his reaction.

"Vis, we're going to have to discuss what familiarity means."

His smile grew a little wider.

"Vis.. a moniker. I've never had one before… does this mean we're- we're friends?Now?"

She grinned and closed her eyes.

"If we even the score. Perhaps I'll walk in on your bath time." Wanda teased.

"I don't require bathing. However, if you would like, you may view my form after your bath." He offered. When her cheeks reddened, he wasn't sure if it was the heat from the water or embarrassment.

"Maybe some other time Vis."

"Some other time then Wanda."


	3. Chapter 3: Faulty wiring

**Dunno who's still reading this but if you are here you go, please enjoy. Also, the system was being a bit wonky but I finally managed to upload!**

 **Chapter 3: Faulty wiring**

Having been caught in the nude more than once by the sentient lifeform, Wanda wasn't sure if she would now be more comfortable with Vision or less. But while he'd begun to use her given name as opposed to "Miss Maximoff", Vision continued on in much the same fashion as he always did. After a couple of days, so did Wanda.

 **However, despite all appearances, Vision was feeling anything but normalcy.** Human's emotions were still something of a mystery to him, one that he studied every day while remaining in Avenger's tower.

Tony had shown him tenacity, confidence and cocky behavior. However, the longer he was in the tower, the more he'd seen of the man. For all his posturing, there was so much lying beneath layers deep. Pain was a thing that motivated his movements, guilt and fighting for his life pushed him towards bigger and better , the self entitled billionaire playboy philanthropist also regularly teased his fellow team mates about various things. Age, hair color, suits for getting the job done, etc. As Wanda lived in the tower, she was often more subject to these things then the others.

On the few occasions he'd met him, Clint Barton was one of the most reserved people he'd had yet to meet. However, Wanda seemed to hold a special regard for him and so Vision had made the effort to learn more about the man. Clint, in turn, had made a point to visit Wanda as often as he was able. The two would go out for the day or spend time together in the tower, sometimes he would take her back to his home to spend time with his family for a few days.

Then too, there was the Captain. As their leader, Vision saw that it was natural for the two to interact, for him to have regular one on one time with the girl so as to make certain her mental well being was just as strong as the rest of her. In fact, being the sort of lifeform he was, Vision might have even insisted the Captain do this, as team unity was crucial while out in the field.

So while Vision knew all this, logically, he'd also begun to take note of how often the two spoke privately. It wasn't done intentionally at first, in the beginning it was something he mentally would check off along with his review of the rest of the team. However, as time went on he also began to register the length, the patterns of behavior leading up to the interaction and Wanda's mood after.

More often than nought, it was improved by at least 15 percent, and she was generally more inclined to partake of a meal if they sent time together beforehand. What's more, he often would detect an increase of salt particles against her skin, specifically beneath her eyes, trace elements left over after a talk with Captain Rogers.

What bothered him about these things wasn't necessarily that he was different from the others, (after all, they had an alien God on the team, a witch, and a super soldier who was over 90 years old. And that was only a couple members.) but that he'd begun to take an interest in things around him that pertained to Wanda's world.

Why she was singled out was unclear, but he knew it had to be something to deal with the odd reactions he had while in her presence. He found himself formulating responses for conversation, taking note of her schedule, making allowances for her that he might not with the others.

It got to the point that he would ignore attempts to shut down and recharge (he did not require sleep but found it peaceful to emulate the action) in favor of researching everything there was to know about her people, her interests, her. As he did the same with his other teammates, (though perhaps not so thoroughly) he supposed it was all due to his interest in presenting a united and effective front.

It was only after he caught Captain Rogers and Wanda in an embrace that he began to question these things.

 **That fateful night Tony was fully occupied in his labs, the Black Widow was away on a mission and Hawkeye had returned to his family for the time being.** Being the sort of sentient lifeform he was, Vision had yet to experience feelings of what humans deemed "loneliness" but from his connection to the world wide web he gathered it was a most unpleasant sort of emotion.

It was later in the evening, he'd seen very little of Wanda and Captain Rogers had been away on business for most of the day. He had knocked at her door earlier in the night with an attempt to remind her it was time for dinner, to no avail. Since they'd all had rather extensive training just a day or so earlier, he assumed she was still recovering and let her be.

He and the Captain had thus shared a meal, Steve eating most everything and Vision eating next to nothing. He did not require food but still enjoyed the varying tastes and textures all the same.

As he had been the one to prepare their supper, Captain Rogers graciously offered to do the cleaning up.

He had intended to set aside a bit of the leftovers for Wanda to partake of when she so chose, but was interrupted by the appearance of the girl herself.

At first, nothing seemed out of sorts. She came in, silent and shy as was her habit. Her clothes too were not overly suggestive, instead she was in one of her skirt and hoodie combinations, sleeves pulled up past her thumbs and knee high socks keeping her always cold feet warm.

No, what tipped the men off to any oddity was the way she nearly lost her balance turning the corner. Only just managing to catch herself she smiled at them both.

"This is why my brother always said it was better that he be the one to run. I trip over my feet so easily."

Her smile fell, her eyes filled and she stumbled straight into Steve's waiting and comforting arms. Her pain was such that no sound would come, instead her shoulders shook as she wept into his chest, smelling strongly of vodka. Holding his emotional team mate up, he shared a look with Vision.

"Wanda, I think you had better lie down. Come on, I'll help you back to your room." He murmured. Vision stepped forward, then back again, suddenly uncertain.

"Captain Rogers I should like to offer my assistance in whatever capacity I am able."

Steve nodded, features still creased in concern.

"Bring her a glass of water would you? And some aspirin. We need to get ahead of the hangover if we can, otherwise she'll feel terrible in the morning."

"Of course Captain." He hurried to do as bid, briefly checking the temperature of the water to be certain it would refresh without exacerbating any headache and retrieved the medication. This done, he made his way to her level of the tower and entered, stopping only when he caught sight of what he'd just walked in on.

Wanda was kissing the captain, her arms around his neck and her soft body pressed into the hard ridges of his own firm one. Steve had his hands on her waist,, his mouth slanted over hers and Vision felt something in his internal make up seem to twist, sending an uncomfortable current through him. Suddenly it was most difficult to remember that the captain was his leader, that he could not rightfully use any of his abilities to maim Steve Rogers as it would not be conducive to team unity and relations.

Instead, he set down the water and medication and left them couple to their.. Privacy. A word he was familiar with, because of Wanda - Scarlet Witch… _Miss Maximoff,_ her proper title - , who was currently displaying affection towards Captain Steve Rogers and no doubt would now continue to do so.

An interesting turn of events, it would be a curious thing to see how such a coupling might affect the team as a whole. Really, it might be a good thing because no doubt they would now be more focused on the well being of each other.. Of course that could bring problems of its own. Suppose their distraction led to mistakes being made? Just suppose that the relationship became a serious one, should they be joined in marriage there was the distinct possibility of Miss Maximoff's becoming pregnant, which would in turn affect the entire team and their operations.

So, really, such a pairing would be at best ineffective and at worst the possible demise of the Avengers. Something that really couldn't be allowed to occur he rationalized. It was decided, he must put a stop to this.

For the good of the _team_ , of course.

 **As these things were debated over by the android, Steve had tucked Wanda in and managed to make his escape.** He'd brought her to her room, helping her take a seat on the bed and handing her tissues to wipe away her tears. He knew what it was to mourn the loss of family, to feel utterly alone in this world. As she cried, he was vividly aware of her age, how at only 18 she had already lost so much, suffered so much pain and heartache. It had aged her beyond her years in some rites and left her innocent in many others.

"It's alright. The pain never goes away, but it _will_ become more bearable, over time. You aren't alone Wanda, we'll be your family now." He promised, rubbing her back. She met his eyes, her own still wet, and didn't reply. Instead, she kissed him.

The young woman was attractive and kind, but she was also very young and under the influence of an alcoholic beverage. Not to mention, she was his friend and trusted him with her life. He would not betray that trust, not for anything in the world.

Hoping that she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, he allowed her to embrace him but kept his hands firmly in a proper spot on her body, strictly touching her waist and nothing else. When she went to take off her sweater, he stopped her.

"You don't want to do this Wanda." He said firmly.

"Yes, I do. I don't want to think, help me to quiet my thoughts Captain." She replied, trying to kiss him again. He hugged her instead, stroking her hair.

"No, you don't. You just don't want to hurt anymore." He told her quietly. He could feel her tears start to return, she pressed her face to his neck and clung.

"Please Steve.. Please. Kill me. I can't- I can't bear this, Please."

"Shhhh. It's alright. You aren't alone. Never again. Shhh."

He rocked the girl in his arms, his own throat tight at her pleading for him to let her die and knowing she still had so far to go to recover. When Vision came in, he held up a hand to stop him from speaking as Wanda had begun to nod off, crying herself to sleep.

"I need to make certain we have a therapist on staff with clearing so she'll have someone to work things through with. I'd appreciate it if you kept watch over her tonight, I'm worried about her. She's never been like this." He said to the synthezoid. Vision nodded, no longer considering ways to remove Captain Rogers from the living arrangements by force. Instead, he took a seat beside Wanda and made himself comfortable, eyes never leaving her.

"I will stay until the morning Captain Rogers. You may retire to your own rooms for the evening, I will contact you should any situation arise." He informed him. Steve nodded gratefully and left, already mentally working out who to contact and what to say to make sure Wanda had all the support she needed.

Meanwhile, Vision did as he promised, keeping close eye on the sleeping Wanda and privately running through his own diagnostics. The thoughts of injury to Captain Rogers had never occurred before, and yet had he been a human he might be now experiencing relief.

Faulty wiring perhaps? Probably…. Still unnerved he returned to his guard duties.

"The Captain is correct though Wanda. You are not alone."


End file.
